


Sweet Little Lies

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, I suck at writing bdsm so not explicit, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Prompted from cosleia on tumblr: Kylux "So you were lying to me the whole time"Followed by a request for just exactly what it was that made Kylo/Mitaka necessary for loyalty to the First Order.Hux finds out that Kylo is fucking Mitaka on the side. He's not a happy bunny.Kylo has his own reason for seeing Mitaka, and it's not what Hux expected at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



> Edited the end a bit to be more consistent with this version of Kylo and Mitaka. 30/1/17

Hux suspected it all along, or so he told himself. Somehow it made him feel better, less naïve, less like hiding his rosy tinted cheeks, to believe he had not been completely duped.

Trouble was, he had desperately wanted to believe that Kylo Ren needed him, and that he alone was enough to keep Ren under control. He had convinced himself that Ren wanted him, found him and no one else desirable enough to allow such weakness to surface. He was complicit in his own shame.

"So you were lying to me the whole time."

Hux kept his voice clipped and unfeeling. He pushed his emotions down so deep, so weighted with _you should have seen it sooner_ and _what did you expect_ and _you are unloveable_ and _you are meant to be alone,_ that they might drown and never resurface.

"Of course not," came Ren's reply. "I never lied to you, Armitage."  
"Don't call me that!" Hux snapped, eyes prickling. He clenched his fists and focused on the sharp pain of his fingernails gouging the fat part of his palms, below his thumbs.  
"Why not?" Ren asked. "It's your name. You invited me to use it."  
"I rescind that invitation. And all others, Ren. You and I are colleagues. Nothing more."

Hux turned to march away but Ren caught his arm.  
"Please, Ar... Hux. What the fuck is going on? You're so angry, I can't read anything else from you at all."  
"I AM NOT ANGRY!" Hux's head dropped and his hand covered his eyes. He breathed a slow, deep breath. "I am not angry. I am done with this. With you. Let go."

Ren sighed. Behind Hux he frowned and bit his lip but he did not release Hux's arm.  
"I never lied to you, Hux. I told you I would do anything it took to further the interests of the First Order. Have I not been loyal to the First Order? Is that not a bigger, nobler goal?"

Hux broke with a hiccup and a rough push away from Ren.  
"You must think me a complete fool. You are WRONG! THIS... This... this is it, Ren. You serve the First Order, and yourself. That's all."  
"That's not fair!" Ren protested. "We're good together, powerful. Don't throw it away because of petty jealousy. Armitage," Ren waited for an onslaught that did not materialise, "you are my general, I am your knight. What I did was necessary, and takes nothing away from what we have, from what we are to each other. I told you before, and I will tell you again. I would do anything–"

"I KNOW!" Hux turned as he yelled. "I just wasn't prepared for finding out that you were _doing_ MITAKA!"

Ren froze. Hux, burning up, took a step forwards.  
"You are, aren't you?" Hux almost spat. "Fucking my lieutenant behind my back?"

A sigh, and Ren shook his head. "Fucking your lieutenant, yes. Behind your back, no. It was never intended to be a secret from you." He looked left and right and left again, then tried to make eye contact with Hux before giving up and putting his helmet back on. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"  
Hux scowled but capitulated. The deserted observation deck would soon fill with officers looking for recreation at the end of beta shift. He'd refused to meet Ren's gaze but offered, "Your quarters, fifteen minutes."

It was long enough for Hux to compose himself, wash his face in the communal bridge-crew 'fresher unit and regain some grip on his emotions. Meanwhile, Ren tried to remember every encounter with the lieutenant. Four, he decided, in case Hux demanded information. Four sounded like a reasonable number and he was sure Doph would not contradict him. Once Hux was safely out of the way, Ren sent Mitaka a personal comm.

_My quarters, one hour._

Ren barely had time to tidy up before Hux demanded admission. He opened the door and stood aside. Hux looked around with his usual distaste. Ren covered his most prized possession, the molten, twisted mask of his grandfather resting in a tray of his vanquished enemies' ashes, with a black cloth. Hux sighed.  
"Why do you keep that grotesque relic?"  
"You asked me that before," replied Ren, irritated. "My answer has not changed. And that is not what we are here to discuss."  
"Fine." Hux shrugged and turned back towards the door, glad that he had chosen Ren's quarters and not his own for this meeting. It allowed an easy retreat. "I am wasting my time. We had something, you chose to cheat, now we have nothing. Goodbye."  
"Armitage, for fuck's sake!" Ren snapped out. "You came to talk. So talk."

Hux halted, the humiliation he'd suffocated almost an hour ago at the discovery of Ren's affair replaced by flashing fury. He whirled round to bare his teeth at Ren.  
"You were _mine_ but that wasn't enough for you, was it?" The intensity of Hux's anger stung Ren and he stood silent. "How many more of the command crew have you seduced? Do you see me as just another faceless fuckbuddy to fill your hole when you feel empty inside?" Hux was pink-faced and shaking now. His eyes narrowed and he stepped forwards, poking a finger at Ren. "I. Do. Not. Tolerate. Disloyalty."

Ren waited it out. Hux had more to say, at least he had more words although the message did not develop further, but Ren focused only on the waxing and waning of Hux's rant. He had to be careful, Hux was not an easy man to placate and not a reasonable one when personal matters were at stake. Ren admired him; so confident, calm and fair with his crew under whatever pressure his position as _General Hux_ forced upon him, yet so fragile in matters that concerned _Armitage._ Sith knew, living a double life was difficult. Ren felt a sear of shame for his meetings with Mitaka. Not that he would admit that to Hux, no, he had his own standards to uphold and he refused to apologise for an affair that was none of Armitage's business in the first place. Still, Ren could not shake off the feeling that he was somehow in the wrong.

Hux had stopped yelling. Ren waited for a few seconds in case there was more to endure. When he judged it safe, he spoke softly.  
"Armitage, I had no intention of hurting you and I have never lied to you. I made no promise to be satisfied with only what you are able to provide. No!" Ren held up a hand, palm facing Hux, "I listened to you, now it's your turn to listen to me. What you and I have is different, important. What Mitaka is to me has no effect on that. It is a completely separate thing. He satisfies a need that you cannot, because _I don't want you to_. You are my equal in the eyes of the crew. There are things I would not ask of you, things I would not accept from you even if you offered." Ren paused to look away, down, then back up to see if Hux was paying attention, if he understood yet. It was clear from Hux's astonished stare that comprehension was dawning.

"What... WHAT THINGS? Ren, you had better have a bloody good explanation of what it is Mitaka can do for you that I somehow can't. Because _you don't want to ask_ me for whatever it is? That's the most path–"  
Behind Hux, Ren's door hissed open and closed. Hux turned slowly to see what Ren was looking at behind him.

"Oh! Is this a bad time, sir? Only Master Ren said–"  
Hux barked out a high pitched laugh.  
"Lieutenant. Of course." He turned back to Ren. "Is this my final humiliation? Invite your new lover to witness the end of us?" He turned back to Mitaka, "End my credibility with gossip in the officers' mess about how Ren threw me out while you both laughed?"  
"No Sir!" Mitaka snapped even more rigidly to attention, desperately looking for some signal from Ren.  
"Armitage," Ren's tone was cajoling, "I want you to understand me, or accept this even if you do not understand my need. Please. Stay, watch, but do not interfere." Ren moved his chair to the corner diagonally opposite his beloved relic. "Sit there. You can leave if you need to, but do not interrupt unless you have the knowledge and skill to take over." Ren sighed, "please?"

Hux scowled and sat, arms folded across his chest, jaw clenched. Ren faced Mitaka.  
"Doph."  
Mitaka's demeanour changed. He seemed to grow an inch taller and his expression set with unfamiliar steel.  
"Kylo Ren, why did you call me here?"  
Ren sank to his knees, his back to Hux, facing the covered pedestal that Hux so hated.  
"I have failed for the fifth time." Mitaka stood a little behind Ren, and to the side. He grasped the back of Ren's cowl and twisted it viciously until Ren cried out.  
"What is your latest failure, Kylo?"  
"I displeased my general. My poor judgment may have cost me his respect and cooperation."

Mitaka tutted and strode over to the covered pedestal. He carefully removed and folded the cloth, setting it on the floor with his cap on top. Ren focused on the remains of Vader's mask. Mitaka returned to his position, hand stroking absently through Ren's hair before gripping and pulling.  
"Confess, and choose your punishment."

Hux watched and listened as Ren explained that he had hidden the nature of his relationship with the lieutenant. He leaned forward when Mitaka roughly pulled Ren's cowl from around his neck and ordered him to remove his tunic and vest. Hux flinched as the first blow from Mitaka's belt left a red line across the back of Ren's shoulders. By the time it was over and Ren lay naked, curled on the floor with five angry stripes on pale skin, and Mitaka offered soft words and a comforting caress, Hux had a white-knuckle grip on the arms of the chair. His eyes met Mitaka's and he raised his eyebrows, but the lieutenant merely shook his head slowly and returned his attention to Ren.

Mitaka smiled. Hux thought he looked almost businesslike.  
"You bore your punishment well. Do you think you deserve a reward for that?"  
Ren replied, a single word muffled by his own arm across his face. Mitaka stroked his hair.  
"Get up then, and take your reward."  
Ren rolled up onto his knees and pulled at Mitaka's uniform. He pushed the lieutenant onto his back and yanked his trousers from the waistband, exposing skin that looked even paler than Hux's in contrast to the tuft of black hair that surrounded his erect cock. Ren paused, hands clenched, crushing grey fabric, and looked over at Hux.

Hux, open mouthed, nodded, and stared as the scene played out. A few minutes later, Ren got up to use his 'fresher and Mitaka lay still, smiling. Hux slipped away.

On the bridge later, as delta shift was about to begin, Hux ignored the handover at Mitaka's station in favour of examining the readouts from Unamo's latest sensor scans. The lieutenant's voice was steady as he received a handover briefing from his gamma shift counterpart and a glance from Hux confirmed that his uniform was as crisp as usual. Everything seemed so sithdamned _normal._ Hux turned to his colonel.  
"Kaplan, run a full test of all cannon systems. Check targeting arrays and perform an analysis of firing efficiency using a dummy run on the asteroid of your choice. I will await your performance report in my briefing room. You have the bridge."  
Hux acknowledged the curt, "Yessir! _You heard the General, get to it!"_ and marched out.

From his briefing room, pacing and unable to focus, Hux opened his personal comms. He tapped the datapad screen absently for a moment before activating it with a fingerprint. Messages loaded slowly. There was nothing of interest. He occupied himself with busywork and caf until Kaplan reported that efficiency was up one point four percent and the port targetting array was now scheduled for servicing to free a vacuum-frozen gimbal. Hux sighed and returned to the bridge. There was nothing specific that required his presence other than crew morale. Mitaka saluted along with everyone else when he entered and stood at his usual parade rest, offering praise for good work and sarcastic rebukes for sloppiness. Shift changeover could not come quickly enough.

Hux retired to his quarters. He knew before the door opened for him that Ren was inside. At one time, was it really just a day ago? Hux would have looked forward to the tingle of anticipation that told him he was not spending the evening alone. He removed his cap and greatcoat, set the lights to thirty percent and sighed.  
"Ren."  
"Hux," how dare Ren be smiling, "Armitage."  
"Mitaka behaved as if nothing had happened."  
Ren shrugged. "Good. What about you?"  
"I was uncomfortable. Perhaps I should have him transferred. I could dress it up as promotion. He is a good bridge officer." Hux perched on a chair opposite the sofa where Ren lounged.  
"Then keep him." Ren sat up and leaned forward, "Do you see now? Why I need someone like Dopheld?"  
Hux shook his head. "Not really. I don't know why you allow a junior officer to humiliate you. Do you really get a kick out of that?"  
Ren pondered and smiled. "Not exactly. I find it..." eyes roving the room, he waved his hands as if catching words. "Calming. When I can't settle to meditate, Dopheld can... defuse me. Before I lose control. Armitage, I can't ask you to perform that service. I don't want that from you."  
"Does Mitaka get off on hurting you?"  
Ren sniggered. "What do you think! It scratches an itch for him too. I can feel it in him."

Hux sat back, frowning and thinking. He stretched behind and lifted a datapad from the desk that filled most of the remaining space in his outer room. He called up records and chewed his lip.  
"Did you start seeing Mitaka about six weeks ago?"  
Ren shrugged and nodded.  
"Huh." Mitaka tossed the datapad back onto the desk.  
"Why?"  
"That's when maintenance stopped sending me comms about unexplained damages and you started wanting sex with your clothes on. Are you... are you safe? Will he talk?"  
"I could crush him in a heartbeat and he knows it."  
Hux pressed his lips into a thin line. "Go to bed, Kylo. I need time to process this."

Hux lay awake for what felt like hours, during which he thought over and over the day's revelations. Since he probably had no long-term future with Kylo, what did it matter if he indulged this _need?_ And his mind wandered back, repeatedly, to the sight of Kylo grinding onto Mitaka, eyes closed and an expression of bliss on his face while Mitaka stroked him into a quick climax. Watching that performance repeated, extended even... the sight of Kylo Ren completely undone by Mitaka and begging for Armitage, wrists in restraints perhaps...

Hux stretched and yawned, warm under the rough blankets, hand slipping inside his sleep-shorts. This new fantasy both excited and relaxed him. Likely he would do nothing about it, but the realisation that he _could_ was intoxicating. Squirming out of his shorts and kicking the blankets away to feel the cool from the air recycler on his skin, bringing himself off faster than he'd intended, Hux shook off his earlier fears. _Tomorrow I will tell Kylo he can have Mitaka only if I am also present,_ he thought, _and I will discreetly inform the lieutenant that if I suspect he has seen Kylo behind my back I will assign him to pirate patrol in unknown space._

He knew he would do no such thing, but the thought comforted him into slumber nonetheless.


End file.
